bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Malurus2000/BCChristmas Carol 6!
While YJF gasped for air, he... He was no longer in the dirt in the ground! He was in his bed! He yelped with joy, and he came out of his bed and opened his windows. He saw a small child there. "You there, boy, what day is it?" "Today, sir?" The small boy asked. "Yes, today!" YJF smiled. "Why, Christmas day, of course!" The boy yelled up back at the window. "The spirits did it all in one night!..." YJF exclaimed. "... Wait a minute! It was all a dream, right? They admitted that much." "What?" The boy seemed confused. "That's right!... If it was all a dream, then..." YJF sneered. "Then none of it happened! I won't die! No one has a good Christmas! Christmas, yes, Christmas, hear that, 'spirits'? Christmas, is a humbug! Bah, humbug! Christmas is a horrible humbug!" ... (Wait, what? No, no, no! That's not how the story goes! This is a story about redemption! This isn't right! Mind you, I think it's about time we fix that.) "Humbug! HUMBUG!" YJF garbled. Yet, from the distance, a figure flew into YJF's window. "I think it's about time we settled thing here, then..." The figure looked up. "Who are you?" YJF looked at him curiously. "Name's Vezon. I think it's time I take my place where I belong." Vezon then grabbed his staff of fusion. "Ha, you think THAT will stop me?" YJF's figure rose into a towering monster, three-headed, long necks, clawed hands, wings, and dense skin! Vezon just smirked. "Yes, I think it can." With that, Vezon pounced on the creature, trying to stab it. However, the skin was impenetrable. YJF laughed. "You think you can defeat me so easily?" YJF tossed Vezon into his bed. "Actually, I think I can..." Vezon then pointed his staff at YJF, and shot out energy, fusing the creature to the bedpost. "You can't do this to me! I'm the protagonist!" YJF moaned. "Yes, you were the protagonist! You were supposed to be redeemed in this story, not change it!" Vezon yelled. "We were starting to think you would." "I HATE YOU!" YJF yelled as Vezon walked towards the window. "You there, kid, you still here?" Vezon yelled out. He saw the small boy with a gaping mouth and a smart phone camera, trying to make the best of what he just saw through the window. "Y-yeah..." "Go over to the market and buy the largest turkey there! Do it in under five minutes and I'll give you half a crown!" Vezon laughed as the child ran. "I LOVE CHRISTMAS!" With that, Vezon went down the stairs. When he got down, there was the boy with the turkey. "Good, good!" Vezon then sawed a crown in half and gave it to the boy. "Let's go to Keplers Kratchit's house and give this to tiny Takua!" Vezon led the child to the house, when he bumped into Nameless and Mini Lewa. "Hello, there, you gentlemen! I bet you don't know my name, and it wouldn't be a pleasant one if you did, however, take this and like me, please." Nameless was startled, and whispered to Mini Lewa what they would recieve. They both bid farewell (such gentlemen if there ever were any), and then went into the Kratchit house. "Merry Christmas Kratchit!: However, what he saw next was shocking. "STEP BACK OR I'LL KILL HIM!" Keplers Kratchit was holding a knife to Tiny Takua's neck. "I'LL DO IT!" "WHAT THE HECK?" Vezon exclaimed. "GIVE ME POWER! GIVE ME A PROMOTION! OR I'LL KILL ALL YOU HOLD DEAR!!!" Keplers yelled. Of course, if we could change the protagonist, this should be an easy fix. "Right you are, and fix it easily I will!" Vezon then stabbed Keplers with his spear, and Keplers died. He was then replaced with Bob from LEGO UNIVERSE to be Bob Kratchit. "Oh, thank you for the raise, Mr. Vezon!" Bob exclaimed. "I'm not just going to give you a raise, I'm going to give you gifts and make you my partner!" Vezon exclaimed. "God bless us, every one!" Tiny Takua said (mind you, you knew that). Thus this is the story of YJF, and his cold heart, so cold that nothing could redeem him. This is also the tale of a worker who wanted nothing more than attention, and when it was no longer given to him, he tried to destroy everything dear to anyone and anything he knew. So this is the tale of Vezon, who loved Christmas, and became like a second father to Tiny Takua. And so, as Tiny Takua said, God bless us, one and all. Merry Christmas, because it's Christmas again. Category:Blog posts